Surprise!
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. For Poet on the Run. In which Nick figures out why Dopey Doctor is no longer fun for him. Enjoy!


**A/N: **_First things first…this story is for **Poet on the Run/Beth/writerblocked**. However you know her, THIS is for her. And Beth, I based this off a point on your massive live journal article of Nacy Doom, lol. I hope you like it! _

_Btw, if you've read her stories, you'll see some things that were inspired by them. _

* * *

Surprise!

By angellwings

* * *

Why wasn't Dopey Doctor fun anymore? Was it because it was too intense? No, Nick had been through way more intense things than that game. Was it because there were so many complicated rules? No, if he understood anything he understood complicated. No, he thought with a sigh, his new distaste for the game had nothing to do with the actual game.

It was that hug. That stupid impulsive hug.

The moment replayed itself over and over in his head. Macy's eyes drifted closed and her arms wrapped around Kevin very tightly as she leaned her head into his older brother's shoulder. What had that been about? And, more importantly, why did Nick care? He didn't understand why it was bothering him. It was just a hug.

Just a hug with _Kevin_, who has a lot more in common with Macy.

A worried sinking knot appeared in his stomach suddenly. Had that hug been the result of extreme relief? Had it been a fangirl moment she just couldn't control? Or had it been something else of a more romantic nature? He was really worried about it being that last one, although he didn't understand why. Unless he was—

No, no he couldn't be. Could he?

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that all the signs were there. He knew them very well as Joe exhibited them more often than he probably should. But he didn't want to admit it. Nick rubbed his forehead and leaned his head back against his locker.

Great, he thought sarcastically. He was jealous. Jealous of a hug shared between Macy and Kevin. A musical titter of a laugh floated down the hallway, and Nick's head snapped toward it. He would recognize it anywhere. Macy was coming. His shoulders sagged as he saw who Macy was walking with.

Kevin.

Was Kevin _always _with Macy? When did that start happening? The pair approached him, and Macy smiled sweetly up at him. Nick had never seen anyone so _sparkly_. He groaned inwardly at how cheesy that sounded, but it was true. Macy sparkled. Her eyes, her smile, and just _her_ in general. Plus today she was apparently wearing body lotion that had glitter _in_ it so she _literally_ sparkled. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Hi, Nick," she greeted him brightly.

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Macy."

"Well," Kevin said with a smile of his own. "I've got to go, but, Macy, I _will_ see you after school on the baseball field."

Macy nodded. "I'll be there."

Nick's brow furrowed. "Wait, if you're meeting Macy then how are Joe and I getting home?"

"Stella's giving you guys a ride," Kevin said simply. Nick nodded as Kevin walked away.

"So," Nick started as he cleared his throat. "Why are you meeting Kevin after school?"

"I'm helping him with his stance," Macy said. "You know for your upcoming charity game?"

"Oh, right," he said with a nod. "So, um, there's nothing going on between you and Kevin?"

Macy's brow furrowed for a moment before she suddenly began laughing. He was not expecting that. Nick had no idea what to do. A small smile spread across his face and he kept an amused glance focused on her.

"Was there something funny about that question?" Nick asked.

"I was just—" Gasping breath. "Picturing Kevin—" Soft snort. "Trying to—" Another gasping breath. "Hit on me." The laughter continued and as it slowed down she said, "In my head he mentioned otters and ducks while trying to portray some sort of cocky swagger. Oh man, funniest mental image of my life."

Nick continued to watch her in amusement as she wiped her eyes. "I'm assuming that the laughter is a no?"

She giggled as if she might lose control again before take a deep steadying breath. "That's a no. Kevin's really sweet, but we're definitely just friends."

There was silence as Macy studied Nick skeptically. He gulped as she looked him up and down before her eyes met his in a scrutinizing manner.

"Why do you ask anyway?" she asked slowly.

He cleared his throat and put on his best casual face. "Oh you know, I was just curious. That's all."

Macy squinted at him before nodding. "Okay, if you say so. Well, I've got to go. I guess I'll see you at lunch."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief as she walked away. That was too close. Sometimes it seemed that Macy was too perceptive for her own good.

"You like Macy," a voice said suddenly. Nick jumped and spun around to find Stella smirking at him like the cat that ate the canary.

Nick didn't say anything. Frankly, he didn't know what to say. Lying to Stella was pointless. She would know. She couldn't always see through their lies, but when it came to matters of the heart she was practically psychic.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Stella asked impatiently.

Nick groaned, "Do I _have_ to do something about it?"

"Do you _want_ to turn into me and Joe?" Stella asked in a bored tone.

Nick's eyes widened. "Right, so I absolutely _have_ to do something about it."

Stella nodded. "Please do, and…don't get carried away this time."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Keep it simple, Nick. If you do too much you'll overwhelm her," Stella explained.

And with those words Stella walked away. Nick knew what she was telling him. She was telling him to just _talk_ to Macy, and she might have a point. He could make sure everything was perfectly clear and avoid another Penny disaster. The question was when? He took a deep breath and knew the sooner he talked to her, the better. He didn't want to risk chickening out. This meant he would need to talk to her at lunch. He had a few classes with her between now and lunch, but feelings aren't something you really get a chance to talk about in class. Nick found himself unable to focus in every class he had with Macy. It was ridiculous. He hadn't learned anything so far today.

As he and Macy left class and headed for their usual table he decided now was the time. He would back out if they got to the table. "Mace?"

Her eyes widened in interest. "Yes?"

"Can we talk? In the atrium?"

"Uh oh, what did I do?" she asked worriedly. "Because if you're worried about—"

"Macy—"

"—this morning when my pencil—"

"Mace—"

"—hit you in the head. I—"

"Macy—"

"—promise that was totally an accident and not fangirly at—"

"MACY!"

"—all," Macy finished quietly with a wince. "Sorry."

Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead, "It's nothing bad. Trust me. I just need to talk to you."

"Yeah, the sighing and the forehead rubbing…not making me feel any better," Macy told him.

He smiled softly at her, "Sorry, it's just that sometimes you apologize when you don't _need_ to apologize. Now, can we talk in the atrium?"

Macy bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Sure."

Once the atrium door was closed Nick turned to Macy. "I'm sure you noticed this morning that I was—"

"Acting totally bizarre?" Macy asked.

He nodded. "Exactly, and I think you deserve to know why."

Macy glanced at him expectantly, but when five minutes passed and Nick still hadn't said anything Macy sighed and began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to get food while you think," Macy told him with an amused smile. "Obviously, you need time to collect your words."

"No, no, no. Don't go, I'm fine," Nick assured her.

She turned back around and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Okay, then talk."

He was silent for a few more minutes and Macy chuckled.

"Ni-ick," She whined. "I'm hungry. Please, say what you need to say."

"You hugged Kevin last night," He told her.

She blinked at him. "So? I hugged you and Joe too just before I left. In case you're curious, you totally smell like sugar free cookies."

Nick chuckled and flashed her his first real smile of the day, "Thanks. But unlike when you hugged me or Joe…you seemed _really_ into your hug with Kevin."

"Sorry about that," She said with a blush. "But Dopey Doctor is intense!"

"Is that the only reason you hugged him?" Nick asked.

"Well, yeah! I mean you were there! That game was insane! Who invented that game anyway? I really think they need to take another look at it because I don't think board games are supposed to be that—"

Macy didn't get to finish her statement. Her last words were suddenly muffled by Nick's lips on top of hers. He was kissing her as if he just couldn't stop himself. Truth be told, he couldn't stop himself. He had no doubt she was telling the truth about the hug, and that filled him with such relief that the only thing he could think to do…was kiss her. When he pulled away Macy smiled brightly.

"You kissed me," She stated in a bright and warm tone.

He smiled again and Macy marveled at the fact that his beautiful smile was directed at her. The smile that rarely showed itself was in front of her for the second time in the last five minutes.

"Why _did_ you kiss me?" She asked. "Not that I minded by _any_ means."

"Because, I like you," He told her plainly.

"Like me in a non-friend way?" Macy asked in surprise. "Like in a take me on a date kind of way?"

"In a take you on several dates kind of way," Nick said as he corrected her with a smirk.

"Okay, this is my favorite day ever," Macy beamed. "Kiss me again."

Nick chuckled, "But, Mace, you didn't say—"

"Oh please," She laughed. "I like you. Of course, I like you! And, you know, not you as in Nick of Jonas you but you as in Nick Lucas you. By the way, you have noticed that I haven't used the 'of Jonas' in a while right? Cause I've been working really hard on that and it would be—"

Once again she was interrupted by Nick's lips covering hers. Macy pulled back and smiled.

"I'm going to start rambling more often if THAT is how you plan on shutting me up every time."

**

* * *

A/N:** _Yes, be shocked. I just wrote a Nacy for the SECOND TIME EVER, lol. I hope it was enjoyable. I worked really hard on it. And MAJOR thanks to __**JDPhoenix **__for making corrections to this story for me! Also, if you haven't, go read __**Poet on the Run's**__ stories. Do it! Right now! _

_WAIT, I mean review first of course…THEN go read her stories. _


End file.
